Remains to be seen
by tildaauthor2004
Summary: This is a story about Anne and Gilbert and how their relationship progresses in my opinion. When Anne has an incident in school how does Gilbert handle it especially when he need to discover his true feelings. It's based straight after season 2 of 'Anne with an e' so don't read it if you don't want spoilers. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N- Hiya guys! This is my first Anne and Gilbert fanfic so I'm very nervous and excited for you guys to read it. I have got dyslexia so if my spellings wrong just point it out_** ** _J_** **** ** _It's based straight after season 2 of 'Anne with an e' so don't read it if you don't want spoilers. Anyways hope you enjoy it_** ** _J_**

 **Anne:**

Twirling, leaping and exploring the deaths of the woods, my imaginary world erupted around me in the setting between the trees. Vibrant colours engulfed my skinny frame in the undergrowth as my books and basket of lunch flung around in the air. The air was crisp in the cool, autumn morning but it felt alive in many ways. Prince Wisteria was confessing his undying love for Princess Cordelia in a most gallant duel with a mighty lord, who had stolen Cordelia to be his love. This would be my only hope for a conversation today as Diana wasn't coming to school today because she was visiting her Aunt Joe and Cole in Charlotte town since her parents wanted to talk Aunt Joe out of her decision to take in Cole. Which meant I have to face the perilous hardship of facing the journey of the way to the haven of school.

Half way through a graceful spin, I saw a boy behind me. Gilbert Blythe. Oh no. It had been less than a month when Cole told me that Gilbert had a crush on me. It can't be true. I can't lie, I have thought about it a lot. It can't be true, he always argues with me and he called me carrots but he also does hold the door for me and, when he returned from the glorious Trinidad, he said it was good to see me. No, No. It's not true. What about Ruby she's been dedicating her whole romantical life to Gilbert, he must be aware of that.

 **Gilbert:**

I was only few meters behind her. I watched her fiery red hair sway in her dance and her voice floated through the air when she hummed her sweet melody. The floor crunched beneath my feet as I tried to catch up with the exuberant girl, who was waltzing in and out of trees. "Anne! Anne, Slow down." I shout to the ginger girl as I ran towards her. She slowed down and smiled at me, letting her pretty blue eyes to twinkle in the shards of light in between the trees.

"How's Bash and Mary?" she asked politely

Still smiling at her, I answered, "Good, still very much in love"

"Well yes, I'm that glad." As she spoke, I thought about Bash' constant teasing and about the likeliness of his words. Was he right? Did I like this fiery tempered girl? I walked thoughtfully beside her, looking at the way some of her hair falls out of her short plaits and frames her pale features. The golden light bronzed her skin making her look like some fairy queen.

In an effort to stop the awkward silence, Anne asked, "So how's the studying to be a doctor going?"

"It's good, Miss Stacy has really helped. And your plans to become like Miss Stacy?"

"Still no tragical romance yet" she laughed musically. I laughed along with her letting the smile grow across my face.

 **Anne**

His dark eyes smiled with his checks. It reminded me of when I first met and how he stopped Billy from plunging me into a pit of excruciating doom. Coal hair was scuffed on the dome of his head with a cap perched neatly on top. He was wearing his grey shirt with a patterned overall jumper on top. His skin was tanned due to the excessive amount of work he's been putting into the farm with Bash.

By this time we had made it to the opening by the field that led our small school building. Walking toward the blue walls with gilbert, I knew I would be stirring up trouble with the girls. They already had reprimanded me about why I couldn't talk, look or even acknowledge Mr. Blythe. I looked down at the green grass below my feet, which was covered in dew drops, and started to devise a plan to prevent us from walking in together.

"Do you want me to put your milk away?" I asked, persuasively, hoping to encourage him into taking my offer.

"Erm… yeah sure." He said removing the jar of milk from his satchel. I was walking towards the stream as I realized he didn't move from his spot.

"You can go inside." I said not revealing my plan.

"Are you sure? I can wait?"

"No, no! I'll be fine"

"Look, I'll just wait."

"Gilbert Blythe go inside!" I said losing my temper. I felt my face flare up and my hands clenched around the jars.

He raised his hands, laughed a little and walked indoors. I sighed a breath of relief and was internally glad he had obeyed my commands. I couldn't face another social humiliation especially without Diana to defend me. I walked towards the cold running stream. The water splashed against the banks creating a white lace of foam on the miniature river. The water sparked like a thousand jewels in the spring morning.

Eventually, I made my way to the steps, still watching the water in my mind. I replayed the sound of the gentle rushing of the stream. All as I edged closer to the steps. Suddenly, foot slipped and I dreadfully fell into the steps situated in the entrance of the school house. My hand reached up to where my head hit the step. Blood! Red liquid covered my skin and trickled down my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hiya guys, I don't know why but I found this chapter very hard to write but then I finally got the hang of it (hopefully) . I have got dyslexia so if my spellings wrong just point it out_** ** _J_** **** ** _Hope you enjoy_**

 **Gilbert:**

First lesson had started and Anne still hadn't turned up. I heard Josie Pye gossiping about her and the others laughing. She was saying something about her not being brave enough to face school without Diana because Diana was her only friend. What did Josie know? People only pretended to like her because she bullied them into. It made me angry to hear people talking about my friend like that. How dare they? I needed to find out where she is.

"Miss?" I said raising my arm.

Miss Stacy looked towards me, "Yes Gilbert."

"Can I go outside for some fresh air, I feel queasy" She bowed her head in acceptance and I strolled through the aisle of children. Ruby looked empathetically in my direction. I opened the door and closed it behind me, disappearing into the wilderness.

A thin girl lay unconscious on the damp grass. She lay with her palms on the floor and on her front. Anne! I ran to her side to aid her quickly. I rolled her body onto her back carefully so her face wasn't in the mud. Blood was escaping from a cut on her head. Panic took over in my mind and I kneeled next to her as I shouted as loud as humanly possible. "Miss Stacy! Miss Stacy! I need help! Miss Stacy!". My voice echoed off the building. I ripped the hem of my grey shirt and held it to her head, applying systematic pressure.

Finally, a lady opened the school door, followed by a horde of her students. Her eyes widened like saucers when she saw the sight of the girl lying on the floor to my side. An ensemble of shocked sighs escaped their mouths. Ruby and Tillie looked shocked and held their hands elegantly in front of their mouths to hide their worried faces. Meanwhile, Josie Pye and Jane sniggered behind the crowd which made my blood curdle in anger. How they do that? I couldn't focus on the commands Miss Stacy was giving out because I was too busy internally screaming at Josie and Jane.

I watched Billy and Moody running through the field and Ruby and Tillie fetch pails of water from the stream. Prissy and her friends went into the classroom to fetch bandages. Finally, Jane and Josie were collecting shawls and blankets to keep Anne warm all whilst I attempted to stop the blood. I was failing. A minor waterfall started to absorb in her dress and pinafore, making a stain of crimson in the fabric.

"We need to move her out of the cold!" Miss Stacy shouted, a voice slightly quivering with anxiousness. Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms under her and whisked her up into a bridal lift. Thankfully I had done a lot of manual labor on the steamer and also Anne was very light so picking her up wasn't much hassle. I hugged her to my chest as I walked her up the stairs and into the building.

Still carrying Anne I shout, "Jane! Josie! I need the blankets!". They reluctantly laid the blankets on the floor and I placed Anne's floppy body on top of them, without letting her head hit the floor too hard. Gently, I tucked several layers of blankets and shawls round her small frame and collected the water and rags from the girls. I call for miss and ask for alcohol. Then I attempted to clean of the wound using clean rags and the water, cleaning her face so I could see her beautiful freckles once again. Miss Stacy stood in the doorway while the other student were outside apart from Ruby and Tillie, who were standing in the clockroom.

 **Anne:**

My head was pounding and I could feel a cocoon of soft materials surrounding me. A damp cloth was being stroked across my face and forehead. I didn't want to open my eyes and find out where I was. The sound of a rise and fall of breath was coming from a body next to me and I could hear far away voices discussing something. I finally decided it was time to open my eyes and enter back into the world of beauty and wonder.

My eyesight blurred, everything became fuzzy and then it started to become clear. I lifted my eyes to see someone kneeling to my left side. Desperately, I tried to focus my eyes on the figure. Someone was dabbing a damp rag on my head. I suddenly sat up, confused and scared. What torment am I engaging in? Someone was touching me on my face and I didn't like it.

Frantically, I desperately aimed to attack the person nurturing me to get them off. My arms flail around in front of me, hitting the person next to me. "Anne! Anne!" A deep voice said, holding my wrists to prevent me from brutally ambushing him. "Anne, calm down! Anne!" he said because I was still struggling against his gasp. My eyesight was still blurry and my head was drumming a quartet. The pain was excruciating. I tried to see the person clearly. Gilbert Blythe. He looked deeply into my eyes and smiled, still holding onto my wrists.

 **Gilbert:**

"wh… wha… what happened?" She asked her voice quivering with fear. Remarkable crystal iris, wondered around the room, observing everything anxiously. Her hair had mostly fallen out of her plait therefore leaving tassels of orange threads around her freckled canvas. Anne's breathing was ragged and uneasy and she was chewing her rosy lips, making them puffy and even redder. She wore a distressed expression upon her features like someone shipped to a new land where everything looked odd.

"You hit your head" I said, feeling her shake under my grasp. Oh no. I realised I was still holding on to her wrists. My arms were covered in goose bumps because her skin was so smooth, like silk. The excitement of her presence makes my heart try to break through my chest. She looked so angelic with the light shining through the window onto her face and her beauty made the whole room light up. Every time she smiles it makes my stomach twist in knots. No, no, no! Bash was right! I loved Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. I was completely head over heels in love with her. A large smile erupted over my cheeks with my sudden realisation. It felt like a weight was finally lifted off my heart. Oh, I was still holding her, I should probably let go.

She attempted to get up before she croaked, "Ruby? Tillie?" They rushed to her side and helped her haul herself up. More blood ran down her head with the gravitational pull. Suddenly, I saw her starting to sway; she was losing her balance. She didn't have enough support. I ran to her. As she started to fall, I wrapped two arms wrap around her waist. I could tell the world was spinning around her when I said into hair, "Let's get her on a chair

 **Billy:**

We were in the back of the Cuthbert's carriage, their black horse galloping towards the school. I had no intention of helping Anne but getting out of school was bonus and also Moody persuaded me. I was surprised how worried Matthew and Marilla were. I thought they kept her because they felt guilty to send her back but maybe they actually cared. That little girl must have really struck them somewhere deep in their hearts.

We came up to the school and saw all the students, including my sisters, sitting on the grass in groups. Anne's adoptive parents ran towards Miss Stacy in the doorway and through the door. Following quickly, I walk into the cloakroom to see Anne, who gilbert was lurking behind of, drooped on a chair with her guardians fussing over her. Marilla kept uttering stuff about 'poor Anne' and 'What are we going to do we you?' Finally Matthew said in his usual deep, weak voice, "Let's get you home, young lady"

I watched the old man walk out of the room, the red head in his arms as Gilbert looked painfully towards her body.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hiya, sorry it's been a while, I went camping for a couple of days but I back now. I'm finding writing very hard at the moment so I don't know what going to happen but I have a few ideas for later. I have trouble spelling so if anything's wrong just say. And hope you enjoy_**

 **Mary:**

He must have been sitting there for at least two days, no sound and movement. He even didn't go to school after Anne had refused to see him when he visited her house to see how her recovery was going. He watched the trees sway in the wind through the window in the front room. His face was deeply engaged in thought as he sat on the armchair without moving. I walked towards my husband's best friend and stoked my hand through his raven hair. Since marrying Bash, I've become a very maternal figure for Gilbert so it pained me to see him so distraught. He weekly smiled at me and then resumed his daily task of watching the landscape through the window.

Wandering slowly into the kitchen, I see my love cooking whist tunefully whistling subconsciously. I stalked behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso. "You need to talk to that boy." I said dipping my finger into the dark orange soup he was making.

He turned to face me and queried, "And say what?"

"Urm… just talk to him like normal. Talk about feelings." I thought aloud as I once again snuggled into me.

"He's just in love, he'll be fine." he said chuckling.

"Remember when you thought I was with another, that's what young gilbert must be feeling."

"No, no one could be as sad as I was then." He said jokingly.

I tutted and said seriously, "Bash please go talk to him" as I pushed him through the door and into the lounge.

I watch as my love walked towards the solemn boy and sat beside him. "So Blythe… you'd never guess what Mrs Lynde did today." I shook my head and sighed into my hand.

 **Anne:**

I was slowly recovering from the depths of despair that my recent misfortune had embraced me in. I have had a number of visitors throughout my two weeks of despair; including Ruby, Tillie and Diana; Miss Stacy; Mrs Lynde and Gilbert but I turned him away. I didn't want him to see me even more pitifully unattractive than I already am. He has already to help me, medically speaking, and I'm internally grateful but I still couldn't face him seeing my dilapidated state.

Marilla has been especially intolerable insisting that I rest all the time and don't go outside. How in the name of desperateness can princess Cordelia survive without a castle of trees and wilderness to set her free? Today is the first day I'm allowed to embrace the outside world: to go love every ounce of every plant. My head bandage had finally been removed but I still had a visible scar from where the doctor had pierced my skin with a terror some needle to stitch up the wound. A zig- zag of black cord is very clearly seen on my forehead making my red hair less of a sorrow than normal.

I galloped down the staircase and twirled at the base of the stairs, in the kitchen, letting my loose hair fan out marvellously like my dress. Marilla and Matthew smiled at my upright self because over the last few days I've been unusually quiet for my exuberant self. I was leaping in and out of furniture exasperatingly when an idea sprung into my nimble brain. "Marilla would it be possible for me to bake Gilbert some tarts or something equally as scrumptious seeing as he did save my life and did take exceptional care of me?"

She thought through the question and assessed all aspects before saying, "I see no reason why not." And with that I started to raid the cupboards for ingredients to make this delectable delight. Matthew half-heartedly chuckled, an act that was quite unlike his usual quiet, shy personality, due to having flour exploading all over my being. Egg shells covered the worktop along with jam, sugar and apple.

About an hour and a half later, I had produced twelve apple and jam tarts and a collosal amount of mess that engulfed the kitchen. I dusted the tarts in a flutter of icing sugar making them look like they've been trapped in a blizzard. Then I elegantly placed them into a basket, drapping a beautiful embroided cloth to hide their immaculate beauty.

"Marilla, I'm done! I'm going to explore the terrain now. Au revoir!" I commanded. I learnt the term 'Au revoir' from Diana because shes been teaching me simple phrases so I can say them to Jerry. Meanwhile, Jerry has been most diligent and resilient in learning English recently even if he does get it wrong sometimes. I go and teach him for a while after school every other day.

I ran to the barn and shouted at the French boy, who was sitting in the window of the barn, "bonjour Jerry"

He replied without hesitation, "Hello Anne. How are you today? I see your up on your feet now" Recently we've become closer as friends since our frequent lessons but when I was temporarily disposed we missed our meetings.

"I'm fine, I'm off to Gilbert Blythe's house to give him some tarts." I said pirouetting as I spoke.

He raised his eyebrows, "Ooooh la la"

"Jerry! There is nothing romantical between us" I said sternly.

"yeah, yeah." He said, rolling his eyes

"I've got to go, see you later" I shouted running through the field towards his house.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry it's been so long. I've been very busy with the summer holidays and everything. I have trouble spelling so if anything's wrong just say. And hope you enjoy._**

 **Anne:**

The woodland seemed ominously quiet. I paused, now that even the sound of my own footfalls was silent, all that could be heard was the susurration of the leaves in the gusty wind. Looking up, I was transfixed by the myriad of fluttering leaves that danced in the high boughs, making a living roof above me. The smell of damp leaves collided with the sound of owl hooting and the hushed whispering trees. Fungus on rotting tree stumps dressed the forest floor as I walked in the direction of gilberts house. I could feel the silky smooth leaves brushing against my arms and hear the melodious chirping of the birds as I pranced ahead. I lifted my head and let the rays of warm, amber sunlight dance across my face. I could see small patches of the clear blue sky peering in through trees as tall as a princess' tower. I picked a small red berry from a bush and popped it into my mouth. I could immediately feel its sweet and tangy taste. The tranquil atmosphere in the forest engulfed the surrounding trees. Dancing in the wind like elegant fairies, the flowers looked glamorous in the soft bronze light. The falling leaves flutter down, sparse in the cool mid-spring air.

Upon observation, I realised the leaves in this area was simple and dull. In other places perhaps they are a feast of colours – effervescent greens and mellow oranges. I've read about leaves like that, I've imagined them like a garish quilt over the ground. Perhaps if I saw them, I'd be poetical too, but these leaves are all brown. The leaves were calm, almost hypnotised, but the longer I stared the more them theylooked like eyes staring back down at me, adoringly. I turned aside, and climbed the hill through the woods. Velvety green sprigs of dog-mercury were scattered on the red soil. I came to the top of a slope, where the wood was a deep little dell and a white sprinkling of flowers all the way down, with white flowers carpeting the floor delicately.

The refreshing air waked my senses. As I toss my head back and raise my eyes to the sky a smile spreads from freckled cheek to cheek. The branches sway like the wings on a lone sparrow exploring the sky, who's chaotic dance is both rhythmic and hypnotically beautiful. My mind relaxed and I felt the happiness of my life bubble up from within. The light I kept inside begins to escape from my pores. I spun like a little girl, arms out wide and fingers spread, being very aware not to decant Gilberts baked goodies and inhaled deeply.

Finally, the small cottage containing a kind couple and Mr Blythe himself was visible on the horizon.

 **Gilbert:**

Rap- ta-ta- rap- ta- tat. I heard a melodic knocking at the door, still feeling depressed. Hard-footed steps walked towards the door while I watched the horizon vehemently. I listened as the door creaked open and a high pitched inaudible voice discuss with my deep voiced friend. I guessed it would be someone like Ruby or Miss Stacy who have checked up on me during my interval from school. The voices engaged in a light-hearted sounding discussion. Despite the sound of another being, my mood wasn't lifted any higher. Then a voice beckoned me, "Blythe! A visitor for you!"

Two pairs of boots thudded the hardwood floor towards my chair ,that was faced the opposite way. I lackadaisically turned my head to see the figure. A cute, petite girl, with the most magnificent carrot hair stood next to Bash with a small smile on her lips. Unusually, her hair was loose and draped over one of her forehead and she was holding a small basket in both hands in front of her stomach. Meanwhile, she was wearing her normal dress and straw hat on the crown of her head. Her freckled features were flushed a deep pink when her eyes connected with mine then quickly looked away. She looked in good health which made my heart float like a kite in my chest.

I rose to my feet and spun round so fast that I lost my balance and had to stumble into an upright position. Bash chucked under his breath but then I shot him a stern look to cease the noise. "Urm… I brought you these to express my gratitude for you diligent efforts in saving my life." Anne said, forcing me to return my attention to her. Her smile matched mine as she handed me the small basket.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds to talk" the Trinidadian man said joyously as he started to canter out of the room. After a brief second of equally blushing and looking wide eyed, we both started profusely denying to statement and listing reasons why not. We continued our speeches until we realised that Bash was somewhere deep into the depths of my house. We simultaneously chuckled, half-heartedly then I watched her fiddle with her fingers anxiously.

"Are you feeling better then?" I said to break the awkwardness.

She answered, "Yes, a lot more animating throughout the last few days. I heard you came down with something and having been going to school, have you recovered?"

"Oh yes..." I hesitated, "Just a cold but I'm well now." It all fell silent as I thought about what to say next

"These look delicious, Anne." I said, looking under the beautiful handkerchief at the little baked goods.

Clearly content with satisfaction, she smiled saying, "Thanks… I've been baking frequently recently. I'm adamant to become a good wife and I still want to be a teacher obviously and I also need to accelerate my metal knowledge like you. You're extremely intelligent you know and I need your intelligence. All the girls all gush about your excessive knowledge; especially Ruby Gillis but I wasn't meant to tell you that because girls are not supposed to tell boys how they feel but I don't understand about the normal etiquette of a young woman but if I become a teacher it will all fall into place. If I end up like Miss Stacy I'm would have for filled my life long destiny and I would be happy in a marriage hopefully not a tragical romance in any case." She suddenly stops talking. "Sorry. I start excessively talking when I get nervous and now I've just told you I'm nervous. So I think I should just leave and urm…good day." She spun round and started to head towards the door. In a sudden panic, I reached for her clothed arm, lightly grabbed her forearm and looked up to her emerald eyes.

"You don't have to go. You can stay for dinner if you'd like. I'm can almost be certain that Mary will be cooking something exotic and delicious. And we can eat your tarts for deserts." I said, knowing that would persuade her. I let go her arm and smiled at her.

"Urm… that would be delightful." She said returning the visual representation of happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry it's been so long. I have trouble spelling so if anything's wrong just say. I need ideas of how to carry on the story so please comment any ideas. Enjoy :)_**

 ** _Anne:_**

"Oh Diana, it was marvellous. Bash is such a pleasure to talk to and such an exotic person. Oh, and Mary… Mary's food is divine. Simply scrumptious."

She looked at me eagerly and wide eyed, giggling, as I recalled all the events of the previous night. Our classroom is so warm after the wintry chill outside. Miss Stacy must have stayed late last night, yesterday it was all about autumn and now it's the holiday season everywhere I look. I pause, suddenly feeling lighter, a smile spreading over my face like it belongs there. I take my velvety, warm jacket off and place it in the cloakroom, my cheeks rosy. The air has a cinnamon perfume and already the room is mostly full. So many voices caused bombinating aurora in my ears. Then I carried on my excessive soliloquy to Diana. "And what about Gilbert?"

"Oh yeah, I've definitely come to loath him less but I still shan't completely forgive him. I'll never completely forgive him. But what about you, I went to your house but your mother told me you're away. Do you need to tell me anything Diana Barry?" I said laughing subconsciously.

"Tais toi, ç'est ne pas un grosse affaire" she said rolling her eyes. She sounded so exquisite and spoke with such beautiful eloquence that it made me jealous. She was wearing a pulchritudinous burgundy dress under a lavishly embroidered white pinafore; an outfit much fancier than her usual attire.

I smiled coyly as I asked, "Does a local French boy have anything to do with your previous absence?" She hysterically giggled, giving me my answer. That was probably the reason she was dressed so immaculately. "Oh how marvellous!" Her face had turned a ripe crimson shade almost matching the colour of her lips. When Diana laughed it was clear evidence of her beauty. Her full lips curved round her cupids bow and her cheeks framed her wide eyes elegantly not forming them into a squinted mess like mine. Her skin was porcelain smooth with no blemishes or marks unlike my freckled mess of a canvas. Why did I have to be honourably blessed with these evil marks? I am truly the definition of pure hideosity.

"So did anything happen with Gilbert last night then?" I could tell she was trying to change the subject and I was very happy to oblige her offer of conversation.

The events of the previous night replayed fondly in my mind: the exotic spices in the air, the lively dancing and the food. Oh the food was divine. "Nothing much, it was a nice night." I knew I wasn't fooling her but it was exhilarating to prolong the details of the gathering.

"Are you sure, Anne? I believe your meeting with Gilbert seems awfully romantic." Before I could dramatically protest to the last statement, another person joined our conversation.

"Good morning, Gilbert." As Diana acknowledged Gilbert she submersed a cheeky smile. She looked at me raising her eyebrows indicating me to talk. Suddenly my heart was beating faster than a woodpecker pecks at the bark of tree.

He smiled back at both of us and then his eyes lingered towards mine, "Good morning Diana." He gently nodded towards me, "Anne." We all were silence for quite a while, engulfed in an atmosphere of awkwardness.

Diana flicked her raven curls over her left shoulder and then looked around the room. "Oh look there's Tillie and Ruby. I am just going to say good morning to them." I looked at her in a state of utter panic as she nodded encouragingly walking towards the girls.

"Urm… so did you have an enjoyable time last night?" Gilbert asked nervously running his hand through his curly hair.

I knew it was difficult to talk with Gilbert here, especially with Ruby being only a couple of meters away. She might be able to hear us, what would happen then? "It was lovely thank you. Tell Mary that the food was exquisite. Maybe Bash, Mary and you could come dine with our family sometime to return the favour." That should be acceptable. It should just seem as if I am returning a nice favour. I felt slightly guilty that I was hiding my complete happiness over the events of last night. But that was mandatory to maintain any sense of social acceptability. "Urm… I should go talk to the girls. Please excuse me."

 **Gilbert:**

She angelically waltzed away from me her hair swinging from side to side with every step. Her hair was loose over her shoulders like it was the night before. It was parted in a straight line, in line with her nose and the right side was tucked behind her ear with a quaint yellow flower to decorate. The other side of her hair remained as an auburn waterfall over the left side of the forehead. Her hair bounced as she energetically spoke to Tillie allowing glimpses of the stiches to be seen. The rays of golden light danced off her pin-straight hair and glimmered around the room. She had her usual brown dress on over her petite frame with an off white pinafore over it, despite it being a very plain outfit it suited her as it brought out her precious freckles and hair colour.

Thud. A hand hit me hard on the back, propelling my body forward. "Alright Gilbert?" Billy's deep voice roared in my ear. He smiled a cruel, crooked smile, "So is Anne feeling any better? You should know you haven't kept away from her since the fall. I don't know why though."

"She's smart though. Much smarter than you." And creative. And has got a fiery temper. And not to mention cute. Anne Shirley Cuthbert was a very talented individual.

 **Diana**

She thought I didn't notice her sly glances towards him but I did I saw everything. Every smile, every touch, every eye contact. He was sitting next to the aisle, three rows from Miss Stacy's desk and she was placed next to the aisle, four rows from the teacher's desk: perfect for sneaking devious glances towards each other. Anne's face was like she had sucked on a lemon sherbet without being aware of the sourness that was about to engulf her. This was the face she made when she was trying to concentrate on the work when her mind was somewhere else. Oh, I wonder what's distracting her? Usually I saw this face when she too consumed in her dreams of the princesses and princes in the woods but now I thought it was being used for a different matter. She once told she liked imagining better than remembering but now I think her memories were fonder. Her face swerved from a smile to her puckered concentration face much like a scale, resembling the sweet shop in town's one, just about to tip over the edge. She must be thinking a certain Mr Blythe, who she was assured she wasn't in love with.

Earlier in the week, I spoke with Cole about the romantical serendipity that embraced Avonlea. Cole explained how he had informed Anne about Gilbert liking her and I told him my suspicions when she refused to give Ruby the letter from Gilbert. Cleverly, Cole suggested that Gilbert proved he like Anne when he replied to her letter, despite it declined her request and when he came back to Avonlea. It was baffling to contemplate whether Anne knew she was in love and was just hiding it or she truly believed it was just a strong friendship. She surely wasn't that naive. It was a real affliction that Ruby has a crush on Gilbert because it will definitely prevent anything coming from their tragical romance. Despite this Cole and myself are still excogigating a plan to get them together just in case.

"Diana?" Miss Stacy was staring at me with a finger elongated towards the chalk board.

My eyes widened in terror, I hadn't been paying any attention. "Pardon Miss, could you repeat the question?"

"I said, 'what does iambic pentameter have to do with literature'" She explained walking up and down the aisle.

Thoughtlessly, I hadn't been listening to anything this lesson, too busy stuck in my own daydream. Scraping sounded from the slate beside me as Anne wrote frantically. Subtlety reading her slate, I announced, "Iambic pentameter is a type of metric line used in traditional poetry and verse drama." I didn't understand what I was saying but I knew it was correct because Miss Stacy smiled satisfactorily. She carried on lecturing her students on literature whilst I squeezed Anne's hand in gratefulness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Anne**

Finally, the bell rang to signify the end of the school's day. Slowly, I followed the other school children as they walked to the cloakroom picking up their bags and coats and wrapping them around their pretty dresses and thick sweaters.

Dancing through my brain, Princess Cornelius and Prince Wisteria waltzed through the school door and into the freedom of the fields. Their hands entwined, they skipped and hopped over puddles and icy logs. Sadly disturbing my imaginary bliss, a cold finger tapped my shoulder. A terminal turn of events in my opinion. He smiled gently at me when I turned round. Gilbert looked at me like he expected me to say something when he was the one to come up to me. "Was there anything you wanted, Gilbert?"

"Urm, Sorry. I was wondering how your head was feeling today?" he asked, almost stuttering at every word.

I smiled, I couldn't conceal it, "ah yes. The throbbing has descended but the scar is still excruciatingly painful."

"Oh okay, if you ever need anything just say…" he said, his eyes lighting up as he smiled.

"Thank you, Gilbert. That's very chivalrous." I explained. Diana walked pass us so I grabbed her arm pulling her into the conversation. "Diana, would you like me to walk you home?" I asked, desperately. My blue eyes locked to hers, longing her to understand my request.

"Well, how about we all walk together? We're all going the same way after all."

"But your house is the other way?" I questioned. Hand ran down her neck as the sudden terror shone in her eyes.

"Urm… yes" I could see the panic momentarily flash across her eyes until she smiled a rounded, slightly devious grin, "But didn't I tell you, I was hoping to speak to Marilla. I did mean to tell you it must have slipped my mind."

"What on earth would you need to speak to Marilla about?" I questioned, my voice changing an octave in pitch without my consent. To my side, I watched Gilbert's lips partially curl at the corners at this strange conversation. I had quite forgotten his presence.

Diana wasn't one to lie so the majority of my being believed her, but there was a part of me that was seriously questioning her actions. Replying in a sweet tone, as always, she answered, "My mother wanted the recipe for those delicious jam tarts she had made for the village meeting last week." I attempted to scour my brain to see if there was actually a village meeting last week. No, nothing. I do wish I would pay more attention to what was going on outside of my brain but I found it extremely difficult to block out the constant buzzing in my mind.

"We'd better being going then." I said, authoritatively, "Gilbert would you lead on… urm please" Why would you say it like that, Anne? My mind reprimanded me, justifiably. I was being utterly embarrassing and now I could feel my cheeks burning up to a ripe lusty red. Great, one more thing to make me less attractive to Gilbert Blythe! Not that I wanted to be attractive to Gilbert. Well it wouldn't be bad, what girl wouldn't want to be attractive?

Gilbert wore his cap low and his scarf high in the wintery chill of the wind and walk couple steps in front of Diana, me trailing behind. Several times I caught Diana sneaking glances towards me. Properly to make sure I hadn't scurried off, leaving her alone with Gilbert.

 **Gilbert**

I couldn't help but listen to her behind me, her defiant stomps to her soft breathing. Diana was close on my heel only slowing down when we came parallel to each other. The short walk to the forest was awkward as no-one was talking to each other. Suddenly Diana broke the silence, "Oh Anne! I forgot, I must get home early today. I'm so terribly sorry, please forgive me?"

"What? Why?" Anne questioned, her eyes dramatically widening.

"No time to explain…" Diana replied scurrying off into the distance and leaving me and Anne alone, walking through the woods together. Her eyes traced the ground intensely and I could see her teeth clenching in frustration.

"So Anne, heave you completely recovered now?" I asked, trying to smile reassuringly. Maybe I looked too over caring.

"Yes I believe so. Marilla thought the scar might be infected but it feels fine."

I took a deep breath and asked, "Well I'm training to become a doctor, so maybe I could look at it and give my opinion?"

"Urm alright then." She said in a small voice. Hesitating momentarily, she moved her bronze hair from in front of her forehead to behind her ear. The scar was perpendicular to her left eyebrow and had a black cord laced through it. Red clumps were visible in the empty gaps with one splodge of ashy black flesh on the side.

"Anne, how about you sit over here so I can get a better look?" I said using her sleeve to pull her to a fallen down tree. She followed coyly and sat down, smoothing her skirts under her bum. Anne never stayed quiet for long and when she did there was usually something wrong. The light glimmered in her eyes from through the trees, creating a shimmering effect in the pools of her eyes.

I looked down at her, how small she looked now only coming up to my torso. She continued to look to the ground as if shy or embarrassed. In the corner of my eye, I could see her fiddling with her fingers as I lifted a shaky hand towards her head. Sensitively, I placed a cold fingertip to the right side of the stitches. Her body tensed up upon the touch, her chest stopped rising and falling.

Goose bump coated my body and my breathing came in ragged, shallow breaths. "urm… yeah… urm…" I couldn't get out a cohesive sentence, "Urm… does it hurt if I push down here" She winced under the pressure my finger applied. I filed my medical notes into my brain trying not to get distracted from her freckled features and porcelain skin. I moved my finger up towards the scar and pressed down once again. Her hand shot up to cover mine as a small shriek escaped her lips. Our eyes locked.


End file.
